


New Year's Gift

by The_Rose



Series: Khalari Shadowsong [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Happen a little after my fic "The Call", Illidan is still not there but it's hard for them to not think about him, Last fic of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: On the Eve of the New Year, Maiev get an unexpected gift at her doorstep.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong & Khalari Shadowsong, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Khalari Shadowsong [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	New Year's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This fic had been started and finished in the last two hours...I just felt like I couldn't leave 2019 without one more fic.
> 
> Well, Happy New Year!

The knocks on the door achieved to make Maiev groans. Wondering why someone would come and bother her in the middle of the day, especially that it was the last day of the year and that no one would have been crazy enough to come to her, if they weren't close family, she left her kitchen and put the cooking on hold. Even Jarod had already came and left to wish her a Happy New Year in advance before leaving for some event he promised to attempt and she was expecting no one. In the living-room, Khalari was face deep inside a book and he was toying with a quill as he took some notes from the book. As usual, Maiev brushed his hair as she passed to reach the front door and he smiled, watching his mother go to the door.

"Maiev Shadowsong?" The Draenei asked once she opened the door.

"It's me…" she replied, looking suspiciously as always, catching the little Exodar mail badge on his chest.

"I've got a package for you," he simply explained, reaching the said package to her and a parchment floating on its own. "I just need a signature from you."

Maiev had no idea who would send her something, especially coming from the Exodar as the only person that could do it was Velen, but the Prophet would most likely being out by himself and not send one of his poor mailman to the Elwynn Forest. A little confused, she signed the parchment and took the package, a little box not bigger than a book. Dismissing the mailman at the same time. On it, her name, and only the first name, was written in a black with green highlight ink and she rose an eyebrow at it.

"What is it?" Asked Khalari, joining her.

"I don't know yet," she whispered, imagining the worst. 

Could she really open it with Khalari next to her? No matter how much she was looking at the box, she couldn't find a single clue about the sender. Was it a friend or a foe? A simple gift or a trap? She had no idea on how many people could still want her death.

"You're thinking too much," interrupted Khalari as he took the box from her hands after she didn't move for a solid minute.

Before she could react, the child opened the box and Maiev got ready to snap the box out of his hand but nothing happened and instead, he took off a crystal from it, holding it fully in his hand. Maiev's heart missed a beat as she recognized the crystal.

She found the same one, barely a few days after the fight in Antorus and Illidan's exile, hidden in her tent. It was containing Illidan's last word to her and explanation as to why he was leaving despite claiming to love her. Since, she had been keeping it hidden. 

"Don't seem threatening," Khalari said out loud, getting Maiev out if his mind as he was checking on the crystal. "Do you know what this is it?"

"I...I think," replied Maiev, unable to decide if it could really be Illidan or just some cruel joke someone was playing on her.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Asked Khalari, worries all over his voice and nervously playing with the crystal in his hands.

Before Maiev could reassure her son, he accidently activated the crystal and soon, a voice rose from it.

"Hi Maiev! To be honest, I don't know if you'll ever get this message but I will try. I'm mostly going to drop the box on the beacon and then, I don't know, wait for a miracle…Anyway...I...I just don't know how long had already pass, whether it's on Azeroth or here. Time's weird here. Maybe only a few days passed or maybe millennia and this message will never get to you and you are dead… _ Silence only interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  _ I might ramble a lot in this message and I'm sorry but you know I never really been the talkative kind when we were together.  _ Laugh.  _ It's just that...I...I miss you. I'm not saying I regret my decision but… I'm not used to us being far away for so long. Ever since Barrow Deeps, we kind of always been together so… _ Loud sigh. _ I feel like I didn't love you enough that night and that's what I'm really regretting. I wish I could take you at least once again in my arms… _ Long silence.  _ Well, I will stop now before really rambling. I… Please, if you got this message, know that I love you but don't wait for me. Be happy for us. I hope you are well, alive, and happy.  _ Throat clearing. _ Love you."

A deafening silence followed the end of the message. Tears silently rolled down Maiev's cheeks as the last words echoed through her mind. Knowing that it was really affecting his mother, Khalari quickly hugged her and she embraced him, doing her best to stop crying. 

"It was dad isn't it?" He asked her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes," she could only whisper back.

They hugged harder until Maiev was able to calm down. She got up and breathed deeply but Khalari wasn't leaving her and kept hugging her. Gently, she patted his head and looked around, thinking about a new way of celebrating the New Year, instead of just staying at home like she had planned at first.

"Want to go in Stormwind for the festivities?" She asked him.

He immediately smiled but quickly frowned.

"We might run into Shan'do, you know?" He pointed out.

"To hell with Malfurion. At worst, I'll just deck him."

"Can I watch?!" Gasped Khalari, as he only heard of the ability of his mother to kick people's asses but never saw it.

"Only if you pretend you aren't looking," she smiled mischievously. "If Jarod learns that I did it on purpose in front of you, I won't stop hearing about it."

"It'll be an accident," promised the child in an innocent tone.

"Come on, let's go," Maiev said, putting the crystal on the table before joining her son at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
